lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
6.01 Los Angeles, Teil 1
„'LA X, Part 1'“ ist die erste Episode der sechsten Staffel. Inhalt Alternative Zeitleiste An Bord von Oceanic 815, blickt Jack Shephard aus dem Fenster auf die vorüberziehenden Wolken. Cindy, eine Flugbegleiterin, fragt ihn, wie sein Getränk ist und dann lächelt, als er zugibt, dass es kein besonders starker Drink ist. Sie gibt ihm eine kleine Flasche Wodka und bittet ihn, es niemandem zu sagen. Plötzlich beginnt das Flugzeug an zu rütteln, und der Pilot gibt bekannt, dass sie gerade in ein Luftloch geflogen sind. Rose, die Frau, die neben Jack sitzt, versichert ihm, dass es normal sei, und erzählt, dass ihr Ehemann immer sagt, dass Flugzeuge dafür da sind, um in der Luft zu bleiben. Sie plaudern eine Zeit lang, bevor sich die Turbulenz verschlechtert, und Jack die Armlehnen mit einem erwartungsvollen Blick ergreift. Das Flugzeug durchquert jedoch die Turbulenz, und Bernard kommt heil wieder von der Toilette zurück. Jack steht auf, um auf die Toilette zu gehen, und untersucht sich sorgfältig im Spiegel, wobei er eine blutende wunde Stelle unter seinem Hemdkragen bemerkt. Als er zu seinem Platz zurückgeht, trifft er auf Desmond Hume, der neben ihm sitzt. Beide versuchen sich zu erinnern, ob sie sich schon einmal begegnet sind. Die Ansicht ändert sich, man sieht nun aus dem Fenster hinunter zum Meer und danach ins Meer hinein, in welchem die Überreste der Insel gezeigt werden, die Insel liegt völlig unter dem Pazifischen Ozean und wird von Seeleben beherrscht. Unter Wasser sind die Überreste der DHARMA Baracken zu sehen und ein Hai schwimmt nahe an der Statuevorbei , welche nur aus einem Fuß besteht, der nur vier Zehen hat. Jack geht nun zur vorderen Toilette, an der Edward Mars auf seine Freundin wartet. Kate kommt aus der Tür raus und stoßt an Jack, entschuldigt sich aber , bevor der Marschall sie zu ihrem Sitz drängt. Kate erhält ihr Essen, aber der [Mars|Marshal nimmt ihr das Besteck ab und verbietet ihr das Messer und die Gabel zu Benutzen. Im selben Moment erscheint Sawyer und stößt gegen Marshal, Kate versteckt ihre Hände unter dem Tisch damit man die Handschellen nicht sehen kann. Sawyer shares a meaningful look with Kate before apologizing and moving on. Sawyer goes back to his seat, where is pestering to do an impression of a character in his Mr. Cluck's commercial. Arzt finds it hysterical, then asks how a guy like him came to own a major corporation like Mr. Cluck's. Hurley replies that he won the lottery and happens to like chicken, leading a downcast Arzt to quickly excuse himself. Sawyer warns Hurley not to share his lottery win with strangers, saying it will make them try to take advantage of him, but Hurley brushes it off: he says he's the luckiest man alive. Smiling, Sun gazes at Rose and Bernard a few rows ahead; she tells Jin that they look so happy together. In response, Jin reminds her to button the top of her sweater. reads a safety brochure, leading Boone, sitting nearby, to say it won't be any use if the plane goes down. John replies a good pilot could negotiate a water landing, and the fuel tanks would keep the plane afloat until the survivors could get onto the liferafts. They strike up a conversation: Boone explains he was in Australia to get his sister out of a bad relationship, but she didn't want to come back with him. Locke says he went on a walkabout for ten days in the Australian outback, which greatly impresses Boone. Boone remarks if the plane does crash, he'll stick with Locke. Frogurt is sleeping in the seat next to Locke. Cindy makes an announcement asking for any doctors on board to press their call buttons, and eventually comes over to ask Jack for help: one of the passengers has been in the lavatory for half an hour and is no longer responding to any knocks. With the help of Sayid and a flight attendant, they force open the door to find , who is sitting unconscious on the toilet. Jack can tell something is blocking his airway and cannot reach it, he then tries to use the pen in his pocket to perform a tracheotomy and realizes it is mysteriously gone. After a few minutes, Jack and Sayid manage to clear his airway, which was blocked by a baggie of heroin, and revive him. However, he isn't happy when he realizes he is still alive. As Charlie is led in handcuffs to his seat, he angrily tells Jack he was supposed to die. Jack returns to his seat, and notices Desmond has gone missing. Rose and Bernard, having been asleep, don't know where he is, nor do they remember anyone sitting next to him. Rose remarks to Jack to buckle up, as they buckle up as the plane begins its descent into Los Angeles. Sayid looks at a photo of Nadia, while Jin inspects the watch he is supposed to deliver. Finally, the plane touches down; police come to escort Charlie away, Boone shakes hands with Locke before leaving, while the others gather their belongings and disembark including Rose and Bernard very much happy as a couple, followed shortly by Sun and Jin whom both appear very unhappy, and Kate in handcuffs with Edward, Jack and Locke are the last two passengers on the plane, and Jack watches as two airline employees bring a wheelchair on board and lift an apparently paralyzed Locke into it. Auf der Insel Auf dem Schwan-Gelände Out of the white, Kate's eye opens. The sound is muffled, she falls, but grabs on. She's in a tree, and climbs back onto the tree. She yells and then shakes her head and messes with her ears until her hearing returns. She climbs down out of the tree. She yells, "Hello?" and it echoes. She finds Miles. They trek back to the Hatch to find it completely obliterated, as it was after Desmond turned the fail-safe key three years before. Kate sees both Jack and Sawyer lying in the grass. She chooses to go to Jack's aid. Jack shakes his head and wakes up. Sawyer kicks him and he falls down into the hatch hole. Kate climbs down into the hole and Sawyer yells at Jack, "You were wrong!" Kate tries to hold him back. Hurley and Jin wake up next to a Dharma van with Sayid, who is bleeding from the bullet wound in his stomach. Jin steps out of the van. Hurley points out that the sky turned from day to night. Jin informs Hurley he has just found a flashlight. He also adds that they must have time-traveled, as the experience was very similar. At the remains of the Swan Station, Jack concludes that the bomb must have gone off, but Sawyer yells back that they wouldn't still be here if the bomb had actually gone off. Juliet is suddenly heard screaming from underneath the amassed wreckage. The survivors attempt to move the wreckage, but there is an I-beam blocking the way. Sawyer orders Jin to return to the van in order to use it to lift the I-beam away. Meanwhile, at the van, Hurley is tending to Sayid when Jacob appears from the Jungle. He tells Hurley that he died an hour ago. Jacob then tells Hurley he needs to take Sayid and the guitar case he had given him previously to the Temple. Jin, together with Hurley and the injured Sayid, return to the Swan where they manage to remove the wreckage covering Juliet. Sawyer climbs into the hole beneath the wreckage and briefly talks to Juliet. Juliet mumbles something about getting coffee sometime and smiles as she says, "We can go dutch." She then seems to realize where she is, and her last words are "I have to tell you something important." She then dies from her injuries. Bei der Statue Im Inneren der Statue, wischt Jacobs Feind (als Locke) das blutverschmeirte Messer sauber, das Ben benutzt hat um Jacob zu töten. Er wendet sich an Ben und sagt, dass er aufhören kann ins Feuer zu starren, Jacob ist fort. Ben fragt, warum Jacob nicht gekämpft hat. Woraufhin Locke antwortet, dass Jacob gewusst haben muss, dass er besiegt wird. Er bittet Ben hinauszugehen und Richard zu holen. Draußen diskutieren Ilana und Bram darüber, ob sie mit Richard die Statue betreten wollen. Richard betont immer wieder, dass sie das nicht tun können. Das können nur die tun, die von Jacob hineingebeten werden. Ilana antwortet, dass sie und Bram von Jacob auf die Insel gebracht wurden und somit die Erlaubnis haben. Ben kommt hinaus und wird sofort von Ilana und ihren Männern umstellt. Richard sieht Ben an und führt Ben zu Lockes Leiche. Ben bemerkt zum jetzt erst, dass Locke immer noch tot ist. Ilana fordert ihre Männer auf mit Ben in die Statue zu gehen. In der Statue betreten die vier Männer mit Ben Jacobs Kammer. Sie fragen Locke, wo Jacob ist. Daraufhin werden sie über dessen Tot informiert. Sie schießen auf Jacobs Feind, der sich daraufhin hinter einer Statue versteckt und verschwindet. Plötzlich ertönen die Geräusche des Monsters und kurz darauf erscheint es im Eingang der Kammer. Nach und nach werden die Männer umgebracht. Bram streut etwas von schwarzer Erde in einem Kreis um sich und kann das Monster so von sich fern halten. Doch das Monster schlägt gegen eine der Säulen, wodurch die Decke einstürzt und Bram aus seinem Kreis fällt. Schließlich wird auch Bram vom Monster getötet. Ben sieht das alles von einer Ecke aus. Daraufhin erscheint Jacobs Feind wieder in Gestalt von Locke und entschuldigt sich, dass Ben ihn so erleben musste. Kategorie:Episoden